Quiero Creer
by chiakinira
Summary: reflexiones de Naruto hacia el 4to. Hokage...


**Quiero creer…**

Desde hace tiempo, desde que tengo uso de mi memoria, siempre me he sentido atraído hacia ese personaje, rubio y de ojos azules, como yo lo soy también.

Lo admiré mucho, cuando supe que él arriesgó su vida para proteger a Konoha del Zorro Demonio, llamado Kyuubi, pero nadie me había dicho de que lo hizo metiéndose al zorro en un cuerpo humano de un bebé recién nacido en ese día para servir como recipiente (como si fuera un frasco, pésima comparación, al menos para mí). Crecí sin saber el porqué del odio, rencor, hacia mí. Pero cuando ese Mizuki me dijo de lo que pasó realmente ese día de verdad quise desaparecerme, esfumarme, en ese momento, me hizo comprender muchas cosas del porqué de las actitudes de la gente para conmigo. Pero la verdad no me hizo más que avanzarme hacia delante, seguir los pasos del Cuarto Hokage, seguir los mismos pasos de mi adorado personaje. ¿Por qué me siento atraído hacia ese personaje? por mas que pregunte tanto a Jiraiya-sama, Ero-sennin, como a Kakashi sensei, jamás me responden con directas, me hacen con muchas indirectas, cada vez que me responden así, me dan ganas de patearles el trasero. Por ejemplo, ero-sennin, sólo dice que fue su alumno y el mejor de sus tres alumnos, claro, fue un magnifico ninja, un buen jounnin y un buen sensei (esto último, dicho por Kakashi sensei) Y quiero preguntarles a todo el mundo quién fue realmente el Yondaime. Pero como he tenido malas experiencias con la gente, menos quiero tratar de averiguarlo. Había pensado preguntarle a la Godaime, a Tsunade obaa-chan, pero viniendo de la misma categoría que con ero-sennin, paso de preguntarles. Preferiría averiguarlo yo mismo, aunque desgraciadamente no tengo idea de cómo hacer. Cada vez que me miro al espejo, siempre me he preguntado si no seré su hijo, me parezco un montón con él. El baka de Jiraiya-sama, me había dicho una vez, que me había escogido solo porque le recordaba mi cabello que es similar a él, casi me hago enojar, pero decidí dar mi sonrisota al ver que no daba mucha seriedad a ese asunto (¿cuando se es tan serio ese baka de ero-sennin?). Pero a veces creo que de verdad solo me parezco exteriormente a él, en físico pero no interiormente.

Y es que en cuando se refiere a inteligencia, maña u otra cosa como se llame realmente no soy muy listo que digamos y todo el mundo me llama o me dice idiota, imbécil, y unas cuantas cosas muy "floridas", a veces me tengo q contradecir, pero aun así ni me creen. En fin, sigo la corriente y sigo con el teatro hasta que ya termina el día y me voy a mi casa, que es cuando me desplomo por completo, pero no lloro, ¿para que? De todos modos, todos los días ha sido lo común de mi vida, sólo que cuando estoy solo, pues es ahí cuando estoy realmente conmigo mismo preguntándome si me sigo con el teatro o no. Ahí si que me quedo triste, porque a lo mejor no soy de todo como quisiera creer, la verdad no tengo idea de cómo debe ser un padre, una madre, un hermano. Sasuke me dijo que yo no tenía idea clara de lo que es una familia, quizás por eso me imagino que el Yondaime podría ser mi padre, mi papá.

Algunas veces vengo a verlo a la montaña del Hokage, llamado así porque están las cabezas esculpidas de los 5 hokages, desde el primero hasta la quinta.

A veces "le hablo" de mis problemas y a veces reitero mi promesa de ser un buen hokage, si es que llego a serlo. Porque he tenido muchas dificultades, para controlarle al zorro que está en mi interior. También he tenido líos a causa de mi brutalidad, me han estado regañando mucho. Y hay veces que no hablo nada de eso, solo mi silencio mirando al Yondaime, y de nuevo siento esa sensación. Que me hago callarme porque no me gusta sentirme así, pero la frustración y la tristeza se apodera de mí, la soledad que he llevado desde hace mucho, me pesa otra vez. Quiero creer que soy su hijo, quiero creer que el es mi padre, que fue… le digo esa súplica al mirar a la estatua. Pero no me dice nada, claro si es pura piedra. muda. Pero no me pongo a llorar, porque me cansé de llorar. He decidido llevar mi creencia en que soy su hijo, pero creencia secreta, ya que como no hay nadie quien me diga quienes fueron mis verdaderos padres, decidí "adoptarlo" como si lo hubiera sido. Pero… de verdad… quiero creer…


End file.
